Last Chance Or Last Love
by Furusawa21
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, lelaki yang kehilangan calon kekasihnya, menjadi suka melamun. Sampai bertemu dengan dia.. Bad at summaries. Rated T for content and language. Happy Reading, Minna! XD Last Chapter Updated! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Last Chance.. Or Last Love?**

**Disclaimer: Naruto punyanya om Masashi Kishimoto**

**_"This'll be my last chance to say.. I love you, Hinata"_**

….

…

..

.

**Beberapa hari yang lalu..**

"Naruto!"

Panggilan itu membuyarkan lamunanku, saat kulihat dia dari jauh.. Berambut _raven,_ bermata _onyx.. 'ah, itu Sasuke..'_

"Sedang apa kau disini? Kelas Kakashi-sensei akan segera dimulai! Kau tidak ingin jadi sasaran kemarahan dia kan?" Kata Sasuke setengah jengkel.

"Ah iya! Maafkan aku Sasuke-teme. Aku lupa ini hari Selasa!" Kataku sambil menepuk jidat.

"Kau ini.. Kapan sih sekali-sekali kau ingat pada pelajaran? Selalu saja lupa."

"Hehe.. Iya maaf-maaf.." Kataku dengan cengiran lebar.

"Yasudahlah" Sasuke pasrah.

***dikelas..***

"Aduuuuuh Duo Bodoh itu kemana sih?!" Geram wanita berambut _soft pink _dan bermata _emerald._

"S-sabar Sakura-chan, mungkin mereka sedang menuju kesini." Jelas wanita bermata _lavender_ dan berambut _indigo_ itu.

"Haaaah… Kuharap kau benar, Hinata-chan." Kata Sakura, pasrah.

**Tak lama.. **

"Fuaaaah.. Akhirnya sampai juga.." Aku bernafas lega melihat Kakashi-sensei belum datang.

"Kau beruntung _dobe_, Kakashi-sensei belum datang." Sinis Sasuke.

"Apanya yang selamat?"

Suara ini membuat Aku dan Sasuke bergidik ngeri..

"K-Kakashi-sensei, sudah lama disitu? Hehehe.." Aku gemetar

"Yah.. Bisa dibilang begitu.. Sekarang, KALIAN BERDUA KELUAR"

"B-baik.." Kataku dan Sasuke terbata-bata.

Sebelum keluar, aku masih sempat melihat ke arahnya.. Kearah dia.. Ya, wanita bermata _lavender_ dan berambut _indigo_ itu.. Hinata Hyuuga. Wanita yang selama setahun ini mengisi hatiku. Yang membuat ku bisa bangkit dari keterpurukan karena ditinggal oleh (calon) kekasihku. Karena kejadian itu..

**_Flashback_**

**_2 tahun yang lalu.._**

"Naruto-kun, sekarang kita kemana?"

"Hmmmm.. Bagaimana kalau kau kuajak ke tempat yang sangat spesial? Aku yakin kamu menyukainya, Shion." Kataku sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Kemana itu?" kata Shion, menyelidik.

"Ada deh, hehehe"

"Naruto-kun jahat deh!" Shion cemberut, wajah Shion yang seperti itu membuatku semakin sayang padanya.

Malam itu sebenarnya aku akan menyatakan cinta padanya, kesebuah tempat di Kota Konoha ini. Tetapi nasib berkata lain..

Malam itu aku mengendarai motor _sport_ berwarna _orange_ kesayanganku. Dengan diterpa angin yang sejuk, aku mulai menuju ke tempat itu. Sampai tiba2...

"Naruto-kun! Awaaaas!" Suara Shion membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku melihat sebuah truk berkecepatan tinggi sedang mengarah padaku, aku menghindar dan..

*CKIIIIIT! BRAK*

Truk itu menghantamku sampai belasan meter. Aku terjungkal dari motorku. Dan terseret sampai sekitar seratus meter dari motorku. Aku berusaha bangkit, yang ada dipikiranku saat itu hanya satu..

"Shion.."

Truk itu pun melarikan diri setelah menyadari apa yang terjadi. Aku berusaha untuk berlari dan melihat orang yang kusayangi terbaring di bawah motorku, bersimbah darah dan tak berdaya..

"Shion!" Jeritku sambil berusaha mengangkat motor.

"Naruto.. Sudah.. Aku.." kata-kata Shion melemah.

"Sudah Shion! Jangan bicara lagi! Aku akan mengantarmu kerumah sakit!" Aku langsung menaikkan Shion ke motorku. Entah apa yang membuatku masih bisa mengendarai motor, padahal aku baru saja terhantam truk dan motorku pun sudah dalam kondisi yang rusak.

**_Konoha Public Hospital_**

Aku masih menunduk diruang tunggu rumah sakit, berharap berita baik akan datang. Saat itu juga dokter menghampiriku dan.. -Aku hampir tidak mempercayainya- dokter pun menggelengkan kepala sambil berkata "Kondisinya sudah terlalu parah dan dia kehilangan bayak darah.."

Bagai ribuan petir menyambarku saat Dokter mengatakan Shion telah tiada..

**_End of flashback_**

"be.. dobe.. OI DOBE!" Teriak Sasuke, membuyarkan lamunanku (lagi).

"Hah?! Iya, _teme_ ada apa?" Aku tersentak kaget.

"Yaampun. Kau itu kenapa sih?! Kenapa kau jadi sering melamun begini?" Ah, Sasuke, seandainya kau bisa merasakan apa yang kurasakan..

"Ah tidak. Aku tidak.." Kataku berbohong.

"Bohong, aku bisa melihat jelas kalau kau itu ada masalah." Sela Sasuke. Ah, memang aku tidak bisa berbohong pada sahabatku ini.

"Kau.. Masih memikirkan Shion?" Lanjutnya lagi.

*bingo* Kata-kata Sasuke tepat sasaran..

"Hmm.. Sedikit.." Kataku

"Haaah.. Kalau kau seperti ini terus Shion juga tidak akan tenang tahu!"

Kata-kata Sasuke memang benar.. Aku sedikit menerawang..

* * *

TBC

Huaaaaaa! Bikin Fic diujung liburan itu.. WOW! XD Selesai juga satu chapter. New Author, mind to RnR? Keep or Delete, Minna? :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Last Chance.. Or Last Love?**

**Disclaimer: Naruto masih punya om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC(banget), Typo, gaje, garing. dll dll**

***KRING KRIIIIING***

Kelas pun berakhir. Aku dan Sasuke –yang sedari tadi berada dilorong kampus- langsung menuju ke kantin.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" Panggil seseorang

Aku melirik, Sakura. Dan dia bersama.. Hinata. Ya ampun dia tampak manis sekali.

"Sakura, Hinata." Jawabku datar.

"Sakura-chan ayo ke kantin!" ajak Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Sakura.

"Ah tapi Hinata-chan.." Potong Sakura

"Sudaaaah~ kan ada si _dobe_ yang menemani Hinata. Ayo." Sela Sasuke

"S-sudah.. Tidak apa kok Sakura-chan." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Yasudah maaf ya Hinata-chan"

Mereka pun melengang ke kantin kampus.

"Errrr… Aduh, aku harus panggil apa ya.." Kataku sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"P-panggil Hinata saja juga tidak apa kok, Uzumaki-san" Hinata menjawab dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"Hei panggil Naruto saja juga tidak apa-apa kok Hinata" Kataku sambil memamerkan cengiranku.

"A-ah i-iya N-Naruto." Hinata menjawab sambil menunduk dengan wajah super merah.

Aneh, pikirku. Aku menyukai Hinata, tapi sifat Hinata yg pemalu seperti ini sepertinya akan sulit. Tetapi, aku senang akhirnya bisa mengenal Hinata lebih dekat. Kupikir tak ada salahnya jika mengajak Hinata untuk berdua denganku. Maka kuajak dia ke bangku halaman kampus.

"Eh, Hinata."

"Y-ya, Naruto?"

"Apa kau pernah mengalami jatuh cinta?"

BLUSH!

Tiba-tiba wajah Hinata memerah lagi, dan menjawab pertanyaanku sambil menunduk.

"Emmm.. I-itu.. A-aku belum pernah kok.." Jawabnya sambil terbata.

'Kenapa dia jadi segugup ini ya? Apa aku salah bertanya?' Pikirku.

"Aku pernah, dan berakhir menyedihkan.." Aku tertunduk lesu

Mata _lavender_ itu menatapku penuh tanya.

"M-memangnya kenapa dengan kisah cintamu, Naruto?" Dia bertanya sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Dan mataku menerawang.

"_G-gomen_, Uzumaki-san. Aku tak sepantasnya bertanya seperti itu." Dia menunduk lagi dan kali ini sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. 'Aaaaaah! Aku bodoh sekali! Menanyakan hal seperti ini ke Naruto!' Jerit Hinata dalam hati.

"Hey, sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa kok. Kenapa memanggilku dengan Uzumaki-san lagi? Naruto saja. Tidak masalah kok."

"_G-gomen_.." Hinata berbisik kecil.

Aku hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah wanita ini. Dia pemalu sekali.

"Yasudah, ayo ke kantin saja." Ajakku.

"Iya." Jawabnya pelan.

Kugandeng tangannya menuju kantin dan.. Tangannya dingin sekali. Kulihat dia menunduk (lagi) dan wajahnya memerah (lagi)..

'Manis sekali. Lebih manis dari.. Shion' Aku tersenyum kecil .

Kami pun melangkah ke kantin..

* * *

**Huaaaa update chapter 2 colong2an nih-_- Huehehe. Anyway makasih yg udah mau review! :D *derita author baru, miskin review T_T***

**Maaf kalo Chapter2 nya kependekan. XD *digebukin***


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: *narik2 Naruto pake Bansho Tennin* *dirasengan Om Masashi Kishimoto* Naruto masih punyanya om Masashi Kishimoto.. *terkapar* *mulut berbusa***

**Warning: OOC(banget), gaje, garing, alur kecepetan, typo. dll dll.**

**Happy reading, Minna! XD**

* * *

**_Dikantin Konoha University_**

"Aku lapar sekali, Hinata kau mau makan tidak? Biar aku yang traktir!" Lagi-lagi dengan cengiran khasku.

"Emm.. T-tidak usah Naruto. Nanti merepotkan" Jawab Hinata sambil menunduk (lagi).

'Ya ampun. Kenapa dia selalu menunduk sih? Aku kan jadi tidak bisa memandangnya!' Gerutuku dalam hati.

"Ah sudahlah. Aku tau kau pasti lapar. PAMAN TEUCHIII! RAMEN SPESIAL DUA YAAA!" Teriakanku menggema ke seluruh kantin. Sampai-sampai semua orang dikantin melihat kearahku.

"OKE NARUTO-KUUUN!" Jawab paman Teuchi, tidak kalah keras. Aku melihat Hinata tersenyum geli melihat kelakuanku dengan paman yg sudah kuanggap seperti paman ku sendiri.

"Aku senang melihat Naruto yang sudah ceria lagi!" Kata Hinata tiba-tiba. Aku yang mendengar itu langsung kaget. 'Apa selama ini Hinata memperhatikanku?' Aku tak habis pikir.

"Maksudmu aku sekarang jadi pendiam gitu ya?" Kataku ke Hinata sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Emmm.. B-bukan itu. M-maksudku tadi itu.. Aku.." Hinata menjawab dengan nada panik dan wajah luar biasa merah. Bahkan lebih merah dari sebelumnya.

Belum aku menjawab Hinata, pesananku sudah datang.

"Dua ramen spesial untuk Naruto-kun dan kekasihnyaaaa!" Kak Ayame mengantarkan ramen sambil tertawa jahil.

'Kekasih Naruto?! Dia berpikir bahwa aku kekasihnya?' Pikiran Hinata berkecamuk. Antara senang (senang? Ya senang!) dan malu.

"Kak Ayame! Dia bukan kekasihku tahu! Bikin malu saja!" Gerutuku kesal.

"Oh bukan ya? Hehe maaf deh. Tapi, apa benar dia bukan kekasihmu? Kok wajahnya merah padam begitu?" Katanya sambil memberikan senyuman terjahilnya. Kulihat wajah Hinata.. dan benar saja. Merah lagi dan tertunduk jauh kebawah.

"Tuh kan kak Ayame sih! Dia jadi begitu deh!" Aku jadi tidak enak juga pada Hinata.

"Eh? Iya maaf-maaf. Kan aku cuma bercanda." Katanya sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Yasudah silahkan dinikmati makanannya!" Lanjutnya.

"Huh dasar! Kak Ayame itu selalu begitu. Bahkan ketika aku masih kuliah tingkat satu dulu."

"Ah, I-iya N-naruto. Aku cuma malu saja kok.."

"Malu kenapa?" Tanyaku heran.

"Ah T-tidak.." Jawabnya lagi.

"Hmm… Ah iya Hinata, malam Minggu ini kau kosong tidak?" Tanyaku tiba-tiba.

"S-sepertinya iya, Naruto. Ada apa?"

"Emmmm.. Begini, kau mau tidak kalau.. Emmm.." Gawat, kenapa aku jadi tergagap begini!

"Kau.. Mau tidak jalan berdua denganku?" Akhirnya kata-kata itu keluar juga dari mulutku. Penuh harap aku menunggu jawaban Hinata.

"Eeeh? Jalan-jalan? Berdua saja dengan Naruto?" Tanyanya tidak percaya.

"I-iya.. Mau tidak? K-kalau kau keberatan.."

"Iya Naruto. A-aku mau" Jawabnya pelan, hampir berbisik.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kau akan kujemput ya! Jam setengah tujuh. Oke?" Jawabku semangat.

"Hm!" Kata dia sambil tersenyum kecil dan wajah merona.

Ya, merona. Bukan merah padam lagi. Mungkinkah ini pertanda? Ah, aku tidak mau mengambil kesimpulan dulu. Hinata mau jalan denganku saja aku sudah senang. Mengingat aku dan dia hampir tidak pernah bicara dikelas. Ya, sudah banyak pengagum dari gadis pemalu nan manis ini. Dan aku, yang menjadi pengagum rahasianya selama setahun akhirnya mendapat kesempatan ini!

….

…

..

.

Malam Minggu yang kunantikan pun tiba. Aku pun bersiap satu jam lebih awal. Agar pada waktunya nanti langsung berangkat.

Entah mengapa aku merasa bersemangat sekali. Jauh saat aku bersama Shion dulu.

"Waktunya berangkat." Gumamku sambil melihat jam tangan.

Kukeluarkan motor _sport orange_ kebanggaanku dari garasi rumah, dan langsung kutancap kerumah Hinata.

**_Dikediaman Hyuuga_**

Kulihat Hinata sudah menunggu didepan. Cantik sekali. Dia memakai kemeja biru tanpa lengan dan celana _jeans_ biru sebetis dan sepatu _sneakers_ berwarna sama. Aku berhenti didepan rumahnya dan melepas helm.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" Tanyaku dengan cengiran khasku.

"Ah, tidak kok." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum merona. Wow, dia tidak lagi terbata-bata dan malu-malu lagi. Aku hanya membalas dengan (lagi-lagi) hanya dengan cengiran khas ku.

"Ayo naik." Ajakku.

"Hm!" jawabnya singkat, namun antusias.

"Kita mau kemana Naruto?" Tanyanya.

Aku pun sedikit tersentak, 'Ah iya! Aku belum merencanakan akan pergi kemana bersama Hinata! Bodoh sekali! Gara-gara _overexcited_ aku jadi lupa!' Pikiranku berkecamuk. Hinata menatapku heran.

"Ah itu, ikut saja dulu." Kataku sok tenang. Padahal aku juga bingung.

Tiba-tiba dia mengapit pinggangku dengan kedua tangannya dan bersandar padaku.

"Ayo berangkat Naruto!" serunya sambil tersenyum manis. Gantian aku yg memerah sekarang.

"Iya." Motorku pun melaju perlahan..

* * *

Chapter 3 selesaaaaai~ huaaaaa gak percaya FF pertama gw bisa sepanjang ini :') *terharu* #lebay *digeplak*

Anyway, makasih yang udah review! Gw bales atu2 ya! XD

**NamikazeNoah: **_Waaaaaaa! direview sama senpaaai! #lebay *ditendang* XD iya nih makasih udah review! :D_  
**Brian123: **_Iya ini rada panjangan (dikit) XP abis kalo kepanjangan susah. Nanti diusahain deh. Makasih udah review! :D_**  
****Namikaze-Hayato: **_udah update :D iya nati diusahain bikin yg panjang. Kalo jangan ada konflik mah nanti gaseru dong! XD makasih ya udah review! :D_**  
Hyuna. Toki:**_ Udah update! :D_


	4. Chapter 4

**__****Disclaimer: Naruto masih gak boleh diambil. Jadi masih Punyanya om Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning: OOC(banget), gaje, garing, alur kecepetan, typo. dll dll

Last Chance.. Or Last Love?

Happy Reading Minna! XD

* * *

**_Dirumah Naruto_**

*KRIIING KRIIING..cklek*

"Halo kediaman Uzumaki.. Ah, Minato! Ya ampun aku kangen padamu sayang! Kapan kamu pulang?"

"Hahaha segitu kangennya kah kamu padaku, Kushina-chan?"

"Iya dong, Minato-kun ku sayaaaang! Kamu kan suamiku tercinta."

"Hahaha. Ohiya, apa Naruto-kun ada dirumah?"

"Hmmm. Dia baru saja pergi, dia berdandan rapi sekali. Seperti orang mau kencan saja." Kushina tersenyum geli.

"Memangnya ada apa kamu mencari Naruto, sayang?" Lanjut Kushina.

"Hmmm.. Begini, sebenarnya aku sudah mendaftarkan Naruto di salah satu universitas di London. Aku ingin dia melanjutkan kuliahnya di sini. Sebagai penerusku, dia harus mendapatkan pendidikan yang baik." Minato menjelaskan.

"Tapi sayangku, dia kan sudah kuliah di Konoha University selama 2 tahun. Apa tidak sebaiknya dia melanjutkannya disini saja?" Tanya Kushina cemas.

"Kamu tenang saja Kushina-chan. Naruto tidak akan perlu mengulang lagi kuliahnya di Inggris. Aku sudah bicara pada Rektornya dan dengan nilai-nilai yang Naruto dapatkan selama di Konoha University, aku yakin dia bisa menyelesaikan kuliahnya dalam waktu dua setengah tahun." Yakin Minato.

"Ohiya, Aku sudah memesan tiket untuk kalian berdua." Lanjut Minato.

"Untuk berdua? Aku ikut kesana? Lalu bagaimana dengan rumah kita disini?" Tanya Kushina.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Pokoknya kamu ikut ya. Bilang pada Naruto penerbangan pada hari Kamis petang."

"Oke deh sayangku!" Kushina menutup telepon.

'Pasti Naruto kaget mendengar kabar ini..' Kushina membatin.

**_HINATA POV_**

Naruto.. Tahukah kamu akan perasaan ku padamu? Tahukah bahwa kamulah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatku melupakan dia..

**_Hinata's Flashback_**

"Hinata-chan, kamu cantik sekali malam ini" Puji seorang pria kepadaku.

"T-terima juga sangat tampan malam ini." Aku tersenyum kepadanya. Ya, Dia. Dialah lelaki menjanjikanku cinta, kasih sayang, dan perlindungan. Dialah Kiba Inuzuka.

Malam itu dia mengajakku ke salah satu Jazz Club di Kota Konoha. Aku begitu menikmati malam itu. Musik-musik yang indah dan menenangkan, suasana yang hangat, dan perasaan yang bahagia.

Setelah itu Kiba ingin mengantarku pulang.

"Benar-benar pertunjukkan yang bagus ya, Hinata-chan?" Tanya Kiba saat berjalan di Lobby.

"Hm. Aku juga sangat menikmatinya." Jawabku.

"Apalagi jika dengan kamu, Hinata-chan.." Jawab Kiba.

BLUSH!

Seperti biasa, wajahku terasa panas dan detak jantungku tidak beraturan. Aku menunduk.

Sebenarnya malam itu akan menjadi malam yang indah. Hanya saja.. malam itu berubah menjadi malam yang sangat membuatku terluka.

"Kiba!" Panggil seorang wanita dengan nada keras.

Aku menoleh kebelakang, tempat suara berasal. Dia tampak sangat marah.

"Ya ampun, kenapa wanita itu disini?!" Kiba bergumam pelan. Tapi aku masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Kiba! Siapa dia?!" Wanita itu menunjuk kearahku. Kiba diam saja.

"Jawab aku Kiba! Apa kau tuli?! Hah?!" Nada wanita itu semakin meninggi.

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa Ino, sungguh." Kiba mencoba mengelak.

Apa dia bilang?! Bukan siapa-siapa? Lalu pernyataan cinta yang dia lontarkan padaku dua hari yang lalu itu hanya bohong?! Aku merasakan wajahku semakin memanas, dadaku sesak, aku tidak bisa lagi menahan airmataku. Aku pun menangis.

"Bisa-bisanya kamu berkata seperti itu Kiba! Kau pikir aku ini mainan?! Kau pikir aku bodoh?! Ohiya, aku memang bodoh. Bisa-bisanya aku mencintai lelaki sepertimu!" Aku berteriak sejadinya. Aku kesal, marah, sedih, malu. Malu? Malu pada siapa? Pada diriku atau pada Ino itu?. Sudahlah aku tak peduli lagi. Aku berlari menuju jalan. Kiba mengejarku.

"Hinata! Tunggu! Aku tidak.."

"Sudah Kiba! Tidak usah dikejar!" Kata gadis bernama Ino itu.

Ya Kiba! Tak usah kau mengejarku! Aku menghentikan taksi dan pulang.

Keesokannya kudengar kalau Kiba pindah ke Belgia. Melanjutkan kuliahnya disana. Aku pun tak pernah mendengar kabarnya lagi. Dan aku sudah tak peduli.

**_End of Hinata's flashback_**

'Naruto, saat ini aku hanya ingin kamu, hanya ingin dirimu. Aku ingin kamu menyatakan cinta padaku Naruto..' Ah, sungguh pemikiran yang sangat naïf.

**_HINATA's POV END_**

"Hey, Hinata. Bagaimana kalau aku mengajakmu kesebuah tempat yang menarik?" Kataku sambil tersenyum.

"K-kemana Naruto?"

"Sudaaah. Kau pasti suka kok" Jawabku misterius.

"I-iya." Jawab Hinata singkat.

Motorpun kuarahkan ke tempat yang spesial itu.

"Nah sampai." Kataku.

"I-ini dimana Naruto? Kenapa gelap sekali?" Hinata bertanya dengan nada ketakutan.

Oke, sebelum aku dikira akan melakukan yang aneh-aneh, aku pun menjelaskan pada Hinata.

"Ini disebut 'Valley of Love'." Aku mulai menjelaskan.

"Valley of Love?" Hinata terheran.

"Iya, lembah cinta. Katanya lembah ini terbentuk akibat ledakan bom."

"Ledakan bom?" Hinata semakin terheran.

"Iya, ceritanya seorang prajurit yang mencintai putri kerajaan. Tetapi terhalang oleh kasta dan jabatan. Suatu ketika, Putri Kerajaan sedang bersantai disini, ada bom yang dilemparkan musuh. Prajurit itu adalah pengawal putri. Dengan sigap dia menyambar bom itu dan membawanya lari sejauh mungkin. Dan ketika bom itu akan meledak, Prajurit itu berteriak. "Aku mencintaimu!" lalu meledaklah bom itu dan menjadi lembah ini." Jelasku panjang lebar.

"Waaah menarik sekali. Tetapi, kasihan juga ya prajurit itu cintanya tidak terbalas." Hinata menjawab dengan antusias.

"Ya begitulah, dan katanya jika ada sinar bulan yang menyinari lembah itu, maka akan terlihat lambang hati berwarna merah. Katanya sih itu adalah perasaan si prajurit." Jelasku lagi.

"Aku jadi penasaran.." Gumam Hinata.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi."

Sesaat kemudian, sinar bulan menyinari lembah itu dan terlihatlah lambang hati itu.

"Lihat! Indah sekali Naruto!"

Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Hinata.. Aku.. Sebenarnya…" Aku ingin mengatakannya. Tapi aku terlalu gugup.

"I-iya Naruto?" Hinata kembali terbata.

"Ah sudahlah. Tidak usah dipikirkan. Hari sudah larut, apa kamu mau pulang?" 'Bodoh sekali kau Naruto!' Jeritku dalam hati.

Terlihat ekspresi kekecewaan pada wajah Hinata. Namun dia langsung tersenyum dan menjawab.

"I-iya. Ayo pulang."

Kami menuju motor dan mengarah pulang.

Ditengah perjalanan aku merasakan tangan Hinata mendingin. Ya udara malam itu memang dingin. Aku langsung berhenti dan mengajak Hinata untuk memesan Hot Chocolate di café dekat situ. Setelah Hinata pulih kami berjalan menuju tempat parkir..

"Ini, pakailah jaketku. Nanti kamu kedinginan lagi." Kataku sambil menyodorkan jaket.

"_A-arigatou _Naruto.." Hinata memakai jaket itu dan kami meneruskan perjalanan..

Setengah jam kemudian, sampailah di rumah Hinata.

"_A-arigatou_ Naruto. Sudah mengajakku jalan-jalan malam ini." Dia berkata sambil tersipu.

"Ah _douitashimashite_ Hinata-chan. Aku juga senang mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Aku pulang dulu ya. Dadah" Aku berpamitan pada Hinata.

"I-iya, hati-hati Naruto."

"Ah, Jaket Naruto masih kupakai.."

"Wangi parfum Naruto.."

**_Dirumah Naruto_**

"_Tadaimaaa~" _ Aku mengucap salam.

"_Okaeri _Naruto-kun." Ibu menyambutku.

"Ohiya Naruto, tadi Ayah menelepon. Katanya kau akan melanjutkan kuliahmu di London." Lanjut ibu.

"Hah? Kuliah di.. Inggris?" Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kudengar.

"Iya, kita berangkat hari Kamis petang." Lanjut ibu.

Yang ada dipikiranku hanya satu..

"Hinata.." Gumamku lirih..

* * *

_**Gimana Minna-san? Makin ngawur gak? Dan ini kayaknya chapter terpanjang deh. Gw jadi terharu :') *dikeplak* XD  
**_**_Tadinya mau dibikin agak panjang lagi. Tapi takut feelnya malah gak dapet dan terkesan maksain jadi segini dulu :D_**

Mau balesin yang review dulu aaah XD

: _Hahaha. Iya ini di Chapter 4 udah panjang kok! XD *self-kepruk* Anyway, Makasih udah review! :D  
__**Hyuna. Toki :**_ _Wah, kamu paling rajin nanyain update ya? Hahaha. Ini update Chapter 4 ya! Makasih udah review! :D_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Naruto gak mau kesini. Masih punya om Masashi Kishimoto deh. *nangis* *diceburin***

**Warning : OOC(banget), gaje, garing, typo, alur kecepetan, dll dll.**

**Last Chance.. Or Last Love?**

**Happy Reading, Minna! XD**

* * *

...

Kulewati hari Mingguku dengan gelisah. Tidak ingin rasanya hari ini berlalu. Karena esok aku harus bertemu dengan Hinata.

"Bagaimana ini. Aku belum bilang suka pada Hinata." Kubolak balikkan badanku dikasur. Merasa tidak tenang, gelisah, dan takut.

Malam harinya aku menemui Ibu.

"Ibu, apa benar aku harus kuliah di Inggris? Kenapa aku harus kuliah disana? Aku sudah cukup nyaman kuliah disini." Kataku menjelaskan.

"Naruto, kamu dikuliahkan ayah disana agar kamu bisa menempuh pendidikan yang baik." Kata Ibu sambil mengelus kepalaku.

"Tapi.."

"Sudah, kau turuti saja kata-kata ayahmu, Naruto. Ibu yakin ini yang terbaik untukmu." Kata Ibu lembut.

"Iya bu.." Aku menyimpan rasa kecewa yang dalam.

**_ Keesokan harinya.._**

'Bagaimana ini.. Aku belum bilang suka pada Hinata. Tahu-tahu harus pergi ke luar negeri.. Bagaimana aku akan menjelaskannya pada Hinata..' Pikiranku berkecamuk. Sangat berkecamuk.

"N-naruto-kun." Sebuah suara yang sangat kukenal..

"H-Hinata.."

"_A-ano,_ Naruto-kun. A-aku hanya.." Belum sempat Hinata melanjutkan kalimatnya, aku sudah pergi keluar kelas. Menyisakan raut keheranan dan kesedihan dari wajahnya.

"Naruto-kun.." Hinata tertunduk sedih. Tanpa sadar matanya kini terasa panas.

'AAAAAHHH! Bodoh! Kenapa aku meninggalkannya begitu saja!' Jeritku dalam hati sambil mengacak-acak rambut..

Selama dua hari aku mendiamkan Hinata. Selalu lari jika bertemu pandang dengannya. Selalu diam jika berpapasan dengannya. Aku diam termenung sendirian di bangku halaman kampus. Tiba-tiba..

*puk*

Seseorang menepuk pundakku. Saat aku menoleh, "Sakura-chan.."

"Kenapa denganmu dan Hinata?" Sakura duduk disebelahku.

"A-ah, tidak apa-apa kok Sakura-chan. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Aku menjawab dengan gugup.

"Jangan bohong!" Jawab sakura sambil melayangkan sebuah jitakan di kepalaku.

"Aduh! Sakit tahu!" Pekikku kesal.

"Habis kau malah berbohong!"

"D-darimana kau tau aku berbohong?" Tanyaku menyelidik.

"Haah, sudahlah Naruto. Hinata sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku."

"H-Hinata..?" Aku langsung tertunduk.

"Iya, dia bercerita padaku sambil menangis. Sambil mengatakan kalau dia telah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu. Tapi dia tidak mau cerita tentang kesalahannya.. Jadi aku jadi sedikit curiga pada Hinata. Menolak permintaan orang saja dia tidak bisa. Apalagi menyakiti orang?" Jelas Sakura.

"I-itu.. Sebenarnya..Aku tidak bermaksud.." Aku tidak melanjutkan kata-kataku.

Lalu aku menjelaskan pada Sakuratentang permasalahannya. Tentang aku yang tidak berani menyatakan cinta pada Hinata, tentang aku yang akan kuliah di Inggris, tentang kejadian yang terjadi pada saat pulang. Semua tentang Hinata kutumpahkan pada sahabatku yang satu ini..

"Naruto.. Kau tahu tidak? Hinata itu sangat peduli pada dirimu tahu." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Peduli bagaimana?"

"Peduli, ya. Hanya kaulah lelaki yang mampu mengajak dia bicara. Bahkan sampai membawanya jalan-jalan. Hal itu sangat 'langka' bagiku." Jelas Sakura.

"Memang apa yang terjadi sampai dia sampai segitunya tidak mau berbicara dengan lelaki?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Hmmmm…" Sakura mendengus.

Lalu dia menceritakan semua tentang Hinata. Tentang kenangan pahit Hinata setahun yang lalu. Ketika dia dilukai oleh pria yang sangat dicintainya. Ketika tahu bahwa Hinata hanya dijadikan sebagai 'selingan' belaka oleh pria yang belakangan kuketahui namanya adalah Kiba. Hatiku begitu teriris mendengar gadis sebaik dan sepemalu Hinata ternyata mempunyai kisah cinta yang tragis. Sama sepertiku.

"Hinata.." Gumamku lirih.

"Satu lagi, Naruto.." Sakura terlihat menahan kata-katanya

"Dia bukan hanya peduli padamu tapi dia juga.. Sangat mencintaimu Naruto.." Ujar Sakura, pelan.

Aku tersentak. Aku tak tahu bahwa aku dan Hinata bahkan sudah saling menyukai. Aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari itu. Aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari perasaan wanita yang memendam cintanya. Selama ini aku pun menyadari sikapnya yang begitu manis kepadaku.

'Bodoh kau..' Aku terus mengutuk diriku sendiri. Mengutuk karena aku tidak menyatakan cinta pada Hinata malam itu. Mengutuk karena telah mendiamkannya selama dua hari ini. Saat ini aku merasa sebagai manusia yang paling bodoh didunia..

"Kapan kau akan berangkat?" Tanya Sakura membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Kamis petang.." Jawabku lirih..

"Hinata, dimana Hinata sekarang, Sakura?" Aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku.

"Dia sudah pulang, katanya ada urusan. Dan hari ini kan sudah tidak ada kelas lagi Naruto."

Aku berlari menuju lokerku, mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sana. Dan kemudian aku berlari menuju tempat parkir, menyambar helmku dan segera menyalakan motor.

"Naruto kau mau kemana?!" Tanya Sakura yang entah kapan sudah berada di tempat parkir.

"Mau menyelesaikan sesuatu! Sampai nanti!" Kataku sambil menjalankan motorku dengan terburu-buru.

"Mau kemana si _dobe_ sampai terburu-buru seperti itu?" Sasuke menghampiri Sakura.

"Menyelesaikan masalah katanya.." Sakura lalu menjelaskan semua kepada Sasuke –yang sekarang menjadi kekasihnya- tentang perasaan Naruto pada Hinata dan perasaan Hinata pada Naruto. Dan menjelaskan tentang kepindahan Naruto ke Inggris..

"Apa?! Kapan si Bodoh itu berangkat?!" Tanya Sasuke terkejut.

"Besok petang.." Sakura menjawab lirih..

...

…

..

.

Aku segera kerumah Hinata, berharap menemuinya. Kupacu motorku dengan kencang. Tak sampai sepuluh menit kemudian aku sampai di kediaman Hyuuga.

Aku pun memencet bel.

"Ya, sebentar." Kata suara dari dalam.

*Cklek*

Pintu pun dibuka.. Dan aku melihat.. Hinata? Bukan, dia bukan Hinata. Dia berambut coklat dan lebih tinggi dari Hinata. Hanya saja dia mempunyai mata yang sama dengan Hinata.. dan dia laki-laki.

"Ah, maaf aku mencari Hinata, apa dia ada dirumah?" Tanyaku

"Ada urusan apa kau mencari adik sepupuku?!" Tanyanya dengan memicingkan mata dan sedikit menyelidik. Aku tak suka dengan pandangan itu.

"A-aku ada perlu sebentar dengan Hinata, aapa dia ada?" Tanyaku penuh harap.

"Dia tidak ada dirumah dan jika kau tidak ada urusan lagi, kuharap kau segera pulang." Jawabnya ketus sambil menutup pintu.

'Cih, sombong sekali.' Pikirku, namu kembali tertunduk lesu setelah mengetahui Hinata tidak ada dirumah.

Aku pun menyalakan motor dan kuarahkan menuju rumah.

"Neji-nii san, siapa yang kau ajak bicara tadi?"

"Ah, hanya seseorang yang tidak penting. Mari masuk Hinata-hime." Kata orang yang bernama Neji itu sambil tersenyum.

...

…

..

.

Kuparkir motor ku digarasi rumah. Dengan gontai aku melangkah menuju kamar –bahkan saking gontainya aku bahkan tidak mengucap salam ketika masuk- yang langsung disambut tatapan heran Ibu.

….

…

..

.

Pagi pun menjelang. Ah, aku tidak ingin hari ini datang sebenarnya. Aku masih belum bisa bertemu Hinata. Masih belum bisa bilang kalau aku sangat menyayanginya..

"Naruto-kun, ayo cepat bersiap. Kita ke Bandara sebentar lagi." Suara Ibu (lagi-lagi) membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Baik Bu."

**_Dikediaman Hyuuga_**

***DRRRRT DRRRRT DRRRRT.. bip***

"Halo selamat siang, ah Sakura-chan! Ada apa?" Hinata menjawab dengan wajah senang.

"Hinata-chan, terkejutnya nanti dulu. Kau dimana sekarang?" Tanya Sakura

"A-ah, aku dirumah bersama Neji-_nii san _ dan Hanabi-chan. Ada apa Sakura?"

"Jadi begini.."

…

..

.

"A-ku tidak.. percaya.. Naruto-kun.. Akan.." Hinata menjawab terbata dan terisak.

"Iya, Hari ini. Lebih baik kau ke Bandara sekarang." Tegas Sakura

"Baik!" Hinata menjawab tegas.

"Neji-_nii san_! Tolong antarkan aku ke Bandara Konoha sekarang!" Hinata dengan tergesa meminta tolong pada Neji, kakak sepupunya.

"Ada apa Hinata-hime? Ada urusan apa kau kebandara? Tanya Neji.

"S-sudah, ayolah Neji-_nii san_.." Hinata memohon sambil terisak.

"Baiklah Hinata-hime" Jawab Neji, cepat.

"Aku mau ikut." Kata Hanabi, adik Hinata.

"C-cepatlah bersiap." Kata Hinata.

"N-Naruto-kun.. kkkuuuh" Hinata terisak, perasaan ini menghampirinya lagi. Perasaan yang pernah menghampirinya ketika dirinya dikhianati oleh Kiba dulu..

* * *

**HUAAAAAA CHAPTER 5 SELESAAAAAAAI! (berisik lo woy! Udah tengah malem ini!) *disambit kaleng kerupuk* XD**

**Maaf ya chapter 5nya lama. Author lagi sibuk nih T_T Ohiya, gimana menurut kalian? Makin gaje gak? Ah jujur gw ngerasa iya loh. Tapi semoga masih dapet ya feelnya! :D**

**Yang review mana nih? Minta dikit dong~ T-T**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: *nangis guling2 minta Naruto kesini* *Naruto gamau* Yaudah, masih punya Om Masashi Kishimoto deh..**

Warning: OOC(banget), gaje, garing, typo, alur kecepetan, kependekan. dll dll

**Last Chance.. Or Last Love?**

**Happy Reading, Minna! XD**

* * *

**_Dirumah Sakura_**

"Aku harus memberitahu teman-teman tentang keberangkatan Naruto.." Ujar Sakura.

…

..

.

"Halo, disini Tenten.. Ah, Sakura. Ada apa?" Jawab suara di seberang

"Tenten! Aku ingin memberitahu tentang Naruto. Dia akan berangkat ke Inggris sore ini. Untuk melanjutkan kuliah disana.."

"Apaa?! Kenapa mendadak sekali?!"

"Iya, aku juga baru tahu kemarin sore. Karena itu, bisakah kamu memberitahu teman-teman yang lain? Aku juga ingin merencanakan agar Naruto bisa menyatakan cinta kepada Hinata dan aku membutuhkan bantuan dari kalian." Jelas Sakura

"Hah?! Jadi Naruto menyukai Hinata?! Kok bisa?! Sejak kapan?!" Tenten kaget.

"Yaampun Tenten.. Kagetnya nanti dulu dong. Waktunya sempit nih. Bisa kan?" Sakura menepuk kepalanya.

"Oh, iya. Maaf-maaf. Iya bisa kok! Percayakan padaku!" Yakin Tenten.

"Oke! _Arigatou _Tenten-chan!"

"_Douitashimashite _Sakura!"

***klik* **Telepon diputus.

….

…

..

.

"Siapa yang harus kutelepon.. Ah iya!" Tenten mempunyai ide.

***DRRRT.. DRRRTT* **

"HALOOOOOO! ANDA SEDANG BERBICARA DENGAN SEORANG MAKHLUK TAMPAN DARI KONOHAAAA!" Teriak suara diseberang.

"Aduuuuuuh Lee! Gak bisa ya bicaranya pelan sedikit?! Ini ditelepon tahu! Berbicara pelan pun aku sudah dengar!" Ketus Tenten

"AAAH! MAAF TENTEN! AKU MEMANG BERSEMANGAAAT!" Teriak suara di seberang yang ternyata adalah Lee.

"LEEEE! Ah, sudahlah.. Ohiya Lee, kau bisa membantuku tidak?"

"MEMBANTU?! APAKAH INI BAGIAN DARI LATIHAN JUGA?! BAIKLAH TENTEN! APA YANG BISA AKU BANTU?!" Lee semakin liar berteriak.

"PELAN-PELAN SAJA BODOH! AKU SUDAH DENGAAR!" Tenten ikutan berteriak.

Oke, kita skip saja adegan teriak-teriak-di-telepon-sambil-ngomel ini ke dialog yang lebih serius.

"Begini Lee, aku dan Sakura berencana akan membuat Naruto menyatakan cinta pada Hinata. Bisa kan kau datang ke bandara siang ini? Naruto akan pindah ke Inggris sore ini dan menetap disana selama setengah tahun. Jadi ini kesempatan terakhir Naruto untuk Hinata." Jelas Tenten panjang lebar.

"APAAAAAAA?! NARUTO AKAN PINDAH KE INGGRIS? SELAMA DUA SETENGAH TAHUN? DAN DIA AKAN MENYATAKAN CINTA PADA HINATA?!" Lee semakin heboh.

"Bodo amat Lee. Terserah kau!" Ketus Tenten yang jenuh akan ulah salah satu sahabatnya yang selalu bersemangat itu.

"YOOOOOOOOOSH! NARUTO MEMANG LELAKI SEJATI! AKU JADI TERHARU! *hiks* BAIKLAH TENTEN! AYO KITA BANTU NARUTOOOOOO!" Seru Lee.

"Iya ayo.." Jawab Tenten, lemas. Saking kerasnya mendengar suara Lee dia menjadi sedikit pusing.

***klik* ** Telepon ditutup.

….

…

..

.

**_Konoha International Airport_**

"Hinata.. Dia tidak tahu aku akan pindah ya.." Gumamku di kursi tunggu bandara.

"Ya.. Memang aku yang bodoh. Memang aku yang pengecut karena tidak berani mengatakan cinta pada Hinata.. dan lagi-lagi aku harus kehilangan seseorang yang aku sayangi.." aku berkata lirih.

"Naruto, ibu mau ketoilet sebentar. Nikmati saja waktumu. Kita masih punya waktu 4 jam sebelum berangkat." Kata ibu.

"Iya bu." Jawabku singkat

'Masih empat jam?! MASIH?! Menurutku, ini TINGGAL empat jam lagi aku akan kehilangan (lagi) seseorang yang aku sayangi karena kebodohanku!' Pikiranku kembali berkecamuk. Jauuuuh lebih berkecamuk dibanding sebelumnya. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa meninggalkan Hinata. Hah, 'tidak bisa meninggalkan'? Memangnya aku siapa? Pacar Hinata? Haaaaaah, lagi-lagi aku merasa bodoh. Bodoh sekali.

"Hinata, andai waktu bisa diulang, aku ingin kembali kepada Malam Minggu itu.." Gumamku. Setelah itu, entah mengapa mataku terasa sangat panas. Hatiku juga.

"Hinata.. Kuharap kau ada disini sekarang.. Bersamaku, mengantar kepergianku dan menunggu kedatanganku.." Ah, harapan yang sungguh kosong.. Aku pun mulai merasakan bulir-hangat mengalir dari mataku..

* * *

**HUAAAA! MAAF CHAPTER 6 NYA LAMAAAA! T_T *ditimpukin batu***

Semua karena author sempet sakit 2 hari yang lalu. Dan karena sang penyakit yang telah merenggut(?) kesehatan gw selama dua hari kemarin, jadi baru bisa update sekarang deh~ **jadi maaf ya minna kalo masih gaje dan (masih) kependekan. Gw udah berusaha kok buat fic ini jadi bagus dan sebisa mungkin gak maksain kalo udah mentok XP *cari alesan lo! bilang aja males!***

**Naah balesin yang Review! :D**

**ShinRanXNaruHina: Iyaa diusahakan panjang kok! ^^ Makasih udah review! :D**

**izanami kayo: Iya huoooo dasar Neji pembohong! *kan elu yang nulis sompret!* iya nih, Author juga ngerasa kurang T_T maklum daya khayal author terbatas XD diusahain lebih baik kok di fic-fic selanjutnya! Makasih udah review! :D**

**keita: Iyaa ini update! ^^ Makasih reviewnya! :D**

**fishyhae: Makasih banget! XD ini next chapnya. Silakan dinikmati! :D**

**Namikaze-Hayato: udah dilanjuuut! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Gak tahu ah! Masih punya om Masashi Kishimoto! *kesel***

**Warning: OOC(banget), gaje, garing, typo, alur kecepetan, kependekan, dll. dll**

**Last Chance.. Or Last Love?**

**Happy Reading, Minna! XD**

* * *

"Cepatlah, Neji-_niisan. _ Kalau tidak aku akan terlambat." Ujar Hinata panik.

"Sabarlah, Hinata-hime. Keselamatanmu adalah yang utama."Ujar Neji sambil memfokuskan diri pada jalan didepannya.

'Terkadang sikap Neji-_niisan_ yang seperti ini membuatku repot.' Batin Hinata.

"Memang siapa yang akan kau temui Hinata-hime? Kenapa sepertinya kau sangat terburu-buru sekali?" Tanya Neji dengan nada menyelidik.

"B-bukan siapa-siapa kok." Hinata menjawab dengan gugup.

'Sudah kuduga, pasti yang akan Hinata temui adalah 'seseorang'. Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang itu menyakitinya. Seperti yang dulu Kiba lakukan..' Neji berpikir sambil sedikit menggeram. Hinata tahu apa yang mungkin _niisan_ nya pikirkan. Dia langsung tertunduk dan memainkan ujung bajunya.

'Aku harus bertanya padanya.' Pikir Neji.

"Ano, Hinata-hime. 'Seseorang' yang akan kau temui ini.. Apakah dia kekasihmu?" Tanya Neji sambil menekankan kata 'seseorang'.

"A-ah..I-itu.. B-bukan, _niisan_. B-bukan kekasih…ku" Jawab Hinata terbata-bata sambil menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah dan juga kebohongannya.

"Kalau begitu, mengapa sangat bersikeras ingin menemuinya?" Tanya Neji lagi.

"I-itu..I-itu k-karena.." Belum sempat Hinata melanjutkan kalimatnya, HP Neji berdering.

***DDRRRRRT…DRRRRRT…klik***

"Moshi-mosh…" Belum sempat Neji melanjutkan, suara diseberang sudah menyergap sambil berteriak..

"NEJI-CHAN! KAMU DIMANA?! DIMANA HINATA?! CEPAT KE BANDARAAAAA!" Teriak suara diseberang.

"Yaampun Tenten, tidak bisakah suaramu sedikit lembut kepadaku? Aku ini pacarmu loh. Bukan supir angkot.." Neji mengeluhkan sifat pacarnya yang selalu berteriak ketika sedang bersemangat.

"Ah, maaf ya Neji-chaaaan~" Tenten minta maaf dengan suara menggoda.

"Yasudahlah, ohiya, ngomong-ngomong kau tahu dari mana kalau Hinata bersamaku? Setahuku Hinata daritadi tidak memegang HP?" Tanya Neji.

"Dari Sakura. Ah, itu nanti saja. Sekarang kau dimana? Cepat ke bandara! Kalau tidak, nanti terlambat!" Seru Tenten.

"Iya baiklah. Tapi sesampainya aku disana, ceritakan padaku ada apa. Oke?"

"Iya Neji-chan!" Tutup Tenten.

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Neji langsung mempercepat laju mobilnya menuju bandara.

….

…

..

.

"Aduuuuh! Mereka kemana sih?" Ujar Sakura sambil sesekali melirik jam tangannya.

"Sabarlah Sakura-chan. Mereka pasti datang kok!" Yakin Tenten.

***BRUUUUUUM! BRUUUM! CKIIIIT! *kyaa!* BRUUUM! CKIIIIT!***

"LEE BAKA! TIDAK BISAKAH KAU MENYETIR DENGAN LEBIH LEMBUT?!" Teriak seseorang dari dalam mobil.

"Hhhhhh…hhhh..hhhh.. S-selamaaaat" Ujar seseorang lagi dengan napas tersengal dan keringat dingin mengucur deras dari kepala nanasnya.

"Hei, Sakura-chan.." Ujar Tenten.

"Ya?" jawab Sakura singkat.

"Kau tahu kan mobil hijau itu punya siapa.." Tanya Tenten lagi.

"Iya. Aku tahu.."

"LEEEEE! DASAR BODOOOOOOH! KAU HAMPIR SAJA MENABRAK SESEORANG TAHU!" Teriak Sakura pada Lee yang sedang membuka pintu.

"M-MAAFKAN AKU! AKU BERUSAHA DENGAN CEPAT AGAR BISA SAMPAI DISINI LEBIH CEPAT!" Lee berseru dengan heboh sambil melakukan gaya hormat pada Sakura.

"Huh.. Hampir saja jantungku lepas.." Ujar pria berambut nanas yang baru saja keluar dari mobil.

"Apalagi aku! Sampai berguling-guling dikursi belakang tahu!" Seru wanita berambut pirang dengan poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya.

"Ino! Shikamaru!" Seru Tenten.

"Yo!" Sapa pria nanas yang bernama Shikamaru itu.

"Hai Tenten-chan! Sakura-chan!" Sapa gadis berponi yang bernama Ino.

…

..

.

"Sudah dengar ceritanya dari Lee kan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Iya, tapi si Makhluk Hijau ini menjelaskan sambil berteriak-teriak dan dengan bahasa yang kacau. Terpaksa aku menelepon Tenten dan menanyakan keadaan sebenarnya. Merepotkan." Ujar Shikamaru panjang lebar.

"M-maaf.." Lee tertunduk lesu.

"Tidak apa-apa Lee." Kata Ino lembut.

"Jadi dimana Hinata?" Tanya Ino.

"Sedang menuju kesini bersama Neji." Ujar Tenten.

"Dengan Neji? Kau tahukan betapa merepotkannya kekasihmu kalau menyangkut masalah Hinata kan Tenten?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Tenang saja. Dia bisa kuatasi!" Seru Tenten cepat.

"Itu mereka!" Seru Sakura sambil menunjuk mobil hitam yang baru saja datang.

*cklek*

"M-mana Naruto?!" Seru Hinata, cepat. Dan panik tentunya.

"Dia ada didalam. Di Gate 7E. Masuklah! Kami akan menunggumu diluar!" Ujar Sakura, meyakinkan.

"Mm!" Angguk Hinata cepat.

"Baiklah, Tenten. Kamu berhutang satu penjelasan padaku." Ujar Neji sambil memicingkan mata kepada Tenten.

"Uuuuh. Kamu menakutkan sekali sih!" Tenten memajukan bibirnya.

Tenten dan Sakura menjelaskan secara bergantian kepada Neji. Tentang Naruto, tentang perasaan Hinata, tentang perasaan Naruto, tentang malam minggu Naruto dan Hinata.. Dan tentang Shion..

"Jadi begitukah? Sedalam itukah perasaan Hinata pada Naruto?" Tanya Neji yang tampak puas dengan penjelasan dari Sakuran dan Tenten.

"Ya begitulah. Dan kuharap kamu tidak akan mengacaukannya karena _sister complex_ mu Neji-chan." Ujar Tenten yang menyunggingkan senyum. Senyum yang membuat Neji bergidik ngeri.

"YOOOOOOSH! AYO KITA DUKUNG…" Belum sempat Lee melanjutkan seruan semangat masa mudanya..

*BUAK*

..terdengar suara pukulan keras yang dilayangkan oleh Sakura tepat ke kepala Lee.

"..nnnaaarrruutooo…" Lanjut Lee. Lalu pingsan.

"Astaga Sakura.. Kau kan tidak perlu membuatnya pingsan. Malah merepotkan jadinya.." Ujar Shikamaru sambil mengusap-usap mukanya.

"Ehehehe. Maaf aku kelepasan." Sakura hanya bisa senyum sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

…..

….

…

..

.

"N-naruto.. Dimana dia.." Mata Hinata mencari keseluruh sudut Gate 7E. Namun tetap tidak menemukan sosok berkepala kuning itu.

"Ah.. Itu.. Pasti Naruto.." Gumam Hinata pelan saat melihat kepala kuning khas Naruto.

Hinata berjalan mendekati sosok itu..

Semakin dekat..

Semakin dekat ..

Degup jantung Hinata pun semakin tidak beraturan..

"N-naruto.." Hinata menepuk bahu sosok itu.

"Hinata?! Sedang apa kau disini?! Kau bersama siapa?" Tanya sosok itu yang ternyata adalah Naruto.

"A-aku.. S-sendirian Naruto.." Hinata berbohong. Untuk apa dia berbohong? Entahlah.

"N-naruto.. Aku mendengar kabarmu yang akan melanjutkan kuliah di Inggris. Apa itu benar?" Hinata bertanya padaku. Mencoba memastikan.

"Ya.." Aku mengangguk lesu dan menundukkan kepala.

"Ketika aku mendengar Naruto akan pergi, rasanya aku.. aku.. aku tidak.." Hinata mulai terisak. Dia pun memeluk Naruto. Naruto kaget.. 'Inilah saatnya..' pikir Naruto.

"Hinata.. Pada malam minggu kemarin aku tidak sempat mengatakannya padamu.. Aku.. Hinata Hyuuga! Maukah kamu menjadi kekasihku?!" Akhirnya kukeluarkan juga kata-kata itu.

Hinata terkejut. Mata _lavender_ yang selalu mempesonaku itu membulat sempurna. Aku masih terdiam. Menunggu jawaban Hinata.

"Iya Naruto! Aku mau!" Seru Hinata sambil memelukku lagi. Aku balas pelukannya. Kulihat bahunya sedikit bergetar..

"Kamu menangis Hinata?" Tanyaku sambil membelai pucuk kepalanya.

"Iya Naruto. Aku menangis. Tetapi air mataku ini adalah air mata bahagia. Bahagia akhirnya aku bisa bersamamu Naruto." Hinata sedikit menengadahkan kepalanya, dan aku bisa melihat dia tersenyum.

"Hinata.. Ada satu hal lagi yang mau kuberikan.." Kataku

"Hm?"

*CUP*

Aku menempelkan bibirku pada bibir mungil Hinata. Dia sedikit tersentak tetapi kemudian dia kembali menutup matanya. Menikmati momen ini..

"N-naruto.. K-kenapa kau.. Menciumku didepan orang banyak.." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya lagi dan kemudian wajahnya memerah lagi. Kali ini semerah kepiting rebus yang baru matang.

"Because maybe,** this'll be my last chance to say.. I Love You Hinata**. **And you'll be my last love.**"

"No, it won't! Even we are so far away, this **love** will not be faded. **I Love You Too, Naruto. And you'll be my last love, too."**

Sakura dan yang lainnya masuk kedalam. Aku kaget, tetapi sesaat kemudian aku mengerti kenapa Hinata bilang dia datang sendiri.

"Hinata, pakailah cincin ini." Kataku sambil menyerahkan sebuah cincin.

"Cincin apa ini?" Tanya Hinata.

"Untuk tanda bahwa Aku tidak akan pernah jauh darimu."

…

..

.

Tibalah saat penerbanganku. Terima kasih Hinata. Terima kasih Konoha. Terima kasih teman-teman.. Terima kasih..

"Berjanjilah kau akan menungguku Hinata.."

FIN

* * *

**HUAAAAAAH! Akhirnya fic pertama gw tamat jugaaaaa! *sujud syukur* XD  
Gaje gak? Iya kayaknya. Author juga ngerasa feel NaruHina disini kurang banyak. Malah banyakan temen-temen Narutonya.. -_- Mohon maafkan keterbatasan Author ini ya! XP *digeplak* XD**

Ohiya, cerita ini mau selesai sampe sini aja atau mau dibikin sekuelnya? Just let me know ya! XD

Balesin yang review duluuu~ :3

Namikaze-Hayato : Iya nih huh! *kasih bogem* XD Makasih reviewnya selama fic ini ya! X3

**Hyuna. Toki : Udah update dan udah tamat! XD  
**

**ShinRanXNaruHina : Sakit beneran tauk! Hih *diceburin* XD Makasih Reviewnya selama fic ini ya! X3**


End file.
